


Rising Water

by Padfootpan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootpan/pseuds/Padfootpan
Summary: Set in the world of DC's Young Justice cartoon. I had a prompt given to me. It is the first sentence of the story





	Rising Water

_The water had only reached a few inches but it was rising._

“Dick what are we going to do?” I asked my teammate who was on the other side of the glass. The water started rising faster. Ready to take air away from my lungs.

“Don’t panic! I’ll get you out of there!” He ran around the room looking for something to break the glass. The water is at my knees and getting faster. Dick comes back with a crowbar. “Stand back!” he yelled as he swung the bar at the glass.

Nothing. No cracks. Not even a scratch. There was no hope of me getting out.

“Tell Wally I love him. Make sure he doesn’t do anything crazy after I’m gone,” Tears fall off my face to mix with the water now at my waist.

“No. I’m not giving up yet!” He went into his utility belt for the hundredth time looking for something to use.

I put my hand on the glass, “Dick,” I said quietly. When he looked up at my I could see the tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. “Go. Go help the others. They need you more than me.”

“No! I won’t leave you!” He put his hand on top of mine. The glass cold against my hand.

“Go,” the tears fell more. He leaned his head against the wall separating us. “Go get that clown and give him a good punch for me.” We smiled through the tears. The water was almost at my mouth. “Go before I run out.”

“I love you!” He yelled as Batman entered the room. There was no more air in the glass cage I was in. My vision started to fade as the rest of the team ran in behind Batman. Flash was holding Wally back.

I could hear his cries. “No! Let go of me!” It broke my heart knowing I had to leave him alone, but he has Artemis. He doesn’t need me. He’s spent lots of time without me. He’ll be fine. It’s Dick I’m worried about. Hopefully he and the rest of the team find my note. Explaining why I came alone knowing the Joker wanted me dead. Why I took so long to tell him my feelings for him. Why I left for those few years. Why it took Aqualad’s “betrayal” to have me come back. Why I love each and every single one of them. Why I did what I did leading up to this moment.

The world started to fade out again. This was it. My time in this world was up. Now I will protect the ones I love from afar. Be their hero in the sky.


End file.
